


The First Time

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 첫경험 마사지플, 리밍, 핑거링, 애널 섹스*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560881) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



매그의 팔은 부드럽게 소유욕을 드러내며 알렉의 허리 주위로 감기며 미끄러졌고 알렉은 척추를 따라 전율이 흐르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉이 샤워 후에 입은 보송보송한 파란 가운을 제외하고 그들은 모두 벗고 있었다. 매그야말로 그 사실을 잘 인지하고 있는 것처럼 보였는데, 방황하는 그의 손에는 거침이 없었기 때문이다.  
  
매그는 알렉을 침대 쪽으로 밀어 조심스레 뒷걸음질치게 했다. 알렉의 무릎 뒤가 침대 프레임에 닿아 이제 어디로도 도망갈 수 없을 때까지. 매그는 거기에 그다지 신경을 쓰지 않는 듯이 보였고, 곧 알렉 역시도 다른 것은 다 잊어버렸다. 알렉의 전 세계는 하나의 접촉에 집중하고 있었는데 그건 자신의 입술을 문지르는 매그의 입술이었다. 알렉은 갈망하며 입을 벌렸고 눈은 꽉 내려감겼으며 손으로는 매그의 가슴을 껴안고 있었다. 매그는 상의를 벗고 있었고 정숙함을 지켜주는 유일한 것이라고는 실크 바지뿐이었다. 알렉은 매그의 어깨와 쇄골을 만질 때 손끝에 와닿는 부드럽고 따스한 이 피부가 주는 느낌을 사랑했다.  
  
매그는 알렉이 충분히 행복해지기 전에 입술을 떼며 키스를 끊었고 알렉은 싫은 듯한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"진정해."  매그는 소리내어 웃으며 알렉에게 평화를 가져다주는 짧은 키스를 한 번 더 했다. 매그는 섀도우헌터를 밀어 알렉이 침대 가장자리에 기대 앉을 수 밖에 없도록 했는데, 알렉의 가운은 맨 가슴을 드러내며 반쯤 벗겨져 있었다. 매그가 자신을 응시하는 방식은 심장을 빠르게 뛰게 했다. 알렉은 매그가 자신을 바라보는 시선에 담긴 무게를 견딜 수가 없어서 눈을 돌렸고 대신 손을 매그의 엉덩이에 둘러 그를 가까이 당겼다. 알렉은 매그의 배에 가볍게 제 이마를 대고 있었다.  
  
"알렉," 매그는 여전히 축축한 알렉의 잠겨진 부분으로 손을 미끄러트렸고 알렉이 말을 듣고 있다는 것을 알리기 위해 불분명한 소리를 낼 때까지 기다렸다. "하고 싶은 건 여전히 확실한 거야?"  
  
"으음, 확실해요." 알렉은 그의 뺨 아래에 있는 부드러운 피부에 제 코를 부벼댔고 매그를 보기 위해 제 고개를 조금 들었다. "기다리는데 지쳤어요."  
  
매그가 눈을 접으며 지어보인 것은 작지만 진실된 미소였고 알렉은 그에 대한 대답으로 자신의 입 가장자리가 씰룩이며 올라가는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 손은 여전히 알렉의 두피를 어루만지고 문지르면서 머리칼을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 매그는 갑자기 움직여 알렉의 다리를 벌렸고 섀도우헌터의 무릎 위로 올라탔다. 알렉은 매그가 땅바닥으로 굴러 떨어지지 않게 제 양 팔로 허리를 감쌌다.  
  
매그는 알렉에게 다시 깊고 질척이는 키스를 했는데 그건 조금 간절했다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 머리에서 어깨로 미끄러져 가운을 벗겨내었다. 매그는 알렉의 목을 따라 단련된 근육들을 천천히 덧그렸다. 규칙적이고 마치 최면을 거는 듯한 동작이라 알렉은 다른 모든 생각을 잊고 거기에 집중할 수밖에 없었다.   
  
"네가 내게 해준 것들," 매그는 입술이 떨어지자마자 속삭였고 알렉의 감은 눈 가장자리에 키스하기 위해 몸을 조금 숙였다. "어서, 내 사랑. 침대에서 일어나서 날 위해 누워봐."   
  
비록 따라야 할 이유는 없었지만 알렉은 그 말을 따랐다. 그리고 매그가 제 무릎에서 내려오자 자세를 바꾸었다. 그러나 눕기 전에 매그의 손이 자신의 가운을 벗겨내었고 알렉은 완전히 나체가 되었다.  
  
매그가 자신의 나체를 보는 것은 처음이 아니었으나 그것은 여전히 알렉을 붉어지게 만들었다. 알렉은 붉고 뜨거운 물결이 자신의 피부를 따라 목과 어깨까지 퍼지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 자신이 배를 대고 누운 상태라 베개에 얼굴을 묻을 수 있어 다행이라고 생각했다.  
  
매그는 그 위로 다시 제 무게를 실었고, 이번에는 허벅지였다. 알렉은 매그가 몸을 기울여 제 어깨날에 대고 숨을 내쉬며, 그쪽의 피부에 키스하는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 떨었고 고개를 돌려 살짝 보이는 매그를 바라보았다.  
  
"너무 긴장했네. 좀 완화시킬 필요가 있겠는데, 달링." 매그는 알렉의 귀 아래 부드러운 피부에 코를 비비며 귀에 대고 소근거렸다. 매그의 양 손은 마치 겁이 많은 동물을 진정시키기라도 하는 듯이 알렉의 몸을 쓸어내리고 또 쓸어올렸다.  
  
"노력 중이에요," 알렉은 웃었다. "당신이 안 도와주잖아요."  
  
"오?" 알렉은 실제로 매그를 볼 수 없었음에도, 그가 눈썹을  살짝 들어올리는 소리를 진짜로 들은 것만 같았다. "그래, 내가 치료해 줘야겠네, 그렇지?"   
  
손가락을 튕기는 소리와 함께 마법이 발동되며 훅 하고 조용한 소리가 났다. 그렇지만 그건 알렉에게는 깜짝 놀라 경련할만큼 크고 갑작스러운 소리였다.  
  
"쉬," 매그는 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴기 전 그의 어깨날에 사과의 뜻으로 키스했다. 매그의 무게가 다시 알렉을 짓눌렀다. 뚜껑이 열리는 소리가 알렉의 주의를 사로잡았을 때 알렉은 대체 뭘 하려는 거냐고 매그에게 막 물으려 하던 참이었다.  
  
"당신 무슨ㅡ"  
  
"쉬이, 얘기했잖아." 매그는 알렉을 얼렀고 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 무언가 젖고 미끌거리는 듯한 질척이는 소리가 났고 그리고...  
  
"아." 알렉은 놀라서 제 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "아 이런."  
  
매그는 소환해낸 마사지 오일로 미끄러운 제 손을 알렉의 등을 따라 미끄러트리며 능글맞게 웃을 뿐이었다. 매그가 손가락을 사용하여 등을 꾹꾹 누르기 시작하자 알렉은 끙끙대며 신음했고, 표정은 느슨하게 완화되어 풀어졌으며 눈은 천천히 감겼다. 너무 세지도 약하지도 않게 텐션을 조절해가며 매그는 제 어깨의 단단한 부분에 뭉쳐있던 것들을 풀어주고 있었다. 매그는 피부의 모든 곳에 손이 닿도록 하며 신경을 썼고, 긴장하고ㅡ다쳐있던 근육들과 척추에서 튀어나오고 울퉁불퉁한 부분을 문질렀으며 알렉의 어깨와 팔의 모든 부분을 손끝으로 애무했다. 매그는 룬이 있는 부분과 오래된 은빛 상처들이 남은 쪽의 피부에는 특별히 더 주의를 기울였고, 자신이 처음부터 알렉과 함께 있어서 상처가 나지 않도록 도울 수 있었다면 얼마나 좋았을지를 생각했다.  
  
알렉은 자신이 즉시 침대에서 녹아내릴 것만 같다고 생각했다. 연체동물이 되어 흐물흐물해진 것만 같았다. 심지어 말을 하거나 신음을 뱉을 수조차 없었고, 단지 작게 끙끙대는 소리를 낼 뿐이었다. 알렉의 모든 단어는 자신의 등에 와닿는 매그의 손길에 집중되어 있었다. 그들 사이의 공간에서는 희미한 꽃내음이 섞인 달콤한 향기가 났지만, 알렉을 압도하게 하는 것은 그것이 아니었다.  
  
"내가 있는데 잠들면 안돼, 달링," 매그는 자신의 손에 오일을 조금 더 덜어내며 유쾌한 목소리를 했다.  
  
"아니에여," 알렉은 베개에 얼굴을 반쯤 파묻은 채로 매그를 안심시켰다. 졸려 웅얼대느라고 단어들은 알렉의 혀 위를 굴러갔다. "천사시여, 매그너스. 어떻게 이렇게 마사지를 잘 하는 거예요?"   
  
"그 이야기는 다음 번으로 아껴두자." 매그는 킬킬댔고 알렉의 등 부분에 손을 댄 채 순조롭게 알렉의 다리 부근으로 좀 더 움직였다. 그것은 섀도우헌터를 다시 신음하게 했고 매그는 제 손을 그대로 둔 채 알렉의 척추에서 깊게 패인 부분을 제 엄지로 비볐다. 매그는 오일을 그곳에 문질렀고 그 따스함이 알렉을 간지럽히며 피부에 번졌다. 그 빠르고 영리한 손가락들은 알렉의 꼬리뼈를 위무하며 떨게 했고...  
  
...그리고 알렉의 엉덩이 위에 손이 올라왔다.  
  
알렉은 놀라서 눈을 확 떴고 어깨 너머로 매그를 볼 수 있게 고개를 돌렸다. 매그는 멈추지 않았으나 그의 눈은 알렉을 바라보며 혹시라도 불확실한 것을 찾을수 있는지, 자신이 멈춰야만 하는지 사인을 찾고 있었다. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었고, 긴장이 스르르 빠져나간 채로 머리를 다시 베개에 댄 채 누웠다. 그것이야말로 매그가 필요로 했던 허락으로 보였다.  
  
자신을 매우 친밀하게 어루만지는 손의 궤적을 쫓으면서, 일찍이 느꼈던 어지러움이 사라지고 다른 종류의 감정이 알렉의 주의를 끌기 시작했다. 매그의 손가락이 마침내 자신의 엉덩이 안으로 들어가 입구를 지분거리기 시작하자 알렉은 오싹해져 몸서리쳤다.  
  
"매그너스..." 알렉은 숨을 내뱉었고, 매그의 손길에 따라 그의 전신이 전율했다. 알렉은 매그를 바라보았고 욕정으로 가득차 가라앉은 시선을 마주했다.  
  
매그는 대답하지 않았고 침대 밑으로 조금 더 내려가 완벽하게 자세를 잡고는, 전혀 망설이지 않고 알렉의 한쪽 엉덩이에 긴 키스를 남겼다.  
  
"괜찮아." 한 손으로 알렉의 허벅지를 옆으로 또 위로 쓸며 위무하면서 매그는 알렉을 안심시켰다. "내가 있잖아."  
  
알렉은 당황스러운 감정이 다시 한번 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 일부는 아니었지만, 제 다른 부분은 여전히 이렇게 노출되는 것을 부끄러워하고 있었다. 알렉은 제 얼굴이 점점 더 상기되는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 길고 흔들리는 숨을 내뱉으며 긴장을 풀고는 매그를 믿으라며 스스로에게 주입하려 노력했다. 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이를 살짝 깨물었고 그건 알렉에게 놀란 웃음소리를 내뱉게 했다. 그리고 매그는 꼬리뼈에 키스했다. 매그는 알렉의 모든 주의를 끌기 위해 몇 초간 그러고 있다가 고개를 아래쪽으로 더 내려 묻었다.  
  
매그의 귀에 화답하는 알렉의 신음소리는 음악에 지나지 않았다. 매그의 혀가 자신을 핥기 시작하자 알렉은 제 입에서 신음이 새어나가는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 매그는 가끔은 넓게, 그리고 가끔은 정석적으로 부드럽게 쓸면서 애무했고 깔짝대면서 그를 갖고 놀기도 했는데 그것은 알렉의 온 몸에 전류가 흐르는 듯한 느낌을 가져다주었다. 매그의 손 하나는 알렉의 허리에 올라가 있었는데 알렉이 너무 많이 움직이지 않도록 잡아주면서 받쳐주고 있었고, 다른 손은 알렉의 굽어진 다리 위에 있었다. 알렉은 매그의 오른쪽 팔이 자신의 허벅지를 꽉 움켜쥐는 것을 느끼고는 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉰 뒤 몸을 바둥거렸다. 매그는 손가락을 삽입할 때 심지어 알렉을 올려다보지도 않았고 알렉은 스스로 맘을 다잡을 수 있었다.   
  
잠시 시간이 흐르고, 매그는 입술과 혀 그리고 젖은 손가락을 이용하여 알렉에게 쾌락을 선사하고 있었다. 알렉은 몸을 움츠리고는 심하게 떨었고 매그의 혀가 제 안을 쑤셔대는 모든 순간마다 신음했다. 배와 침대 사이에 갇힌 성기는 완전히 발기해 아플 정도였다. 조금 지나고 알렉은 침대에 대고 험핑하기 시작했으나 매그는 그를 저지했고 알렉이 원하던 마찰을 하지 못하게 했다.  
  
"ㅈㅡ제기랄!" 매그가 구멍에 자신의 입술을 대며 슬쩍 빨았을 때 알렉은 끙끙거렸다. "매그너스, 제발요!"  
  
알렉은 뭘 애원하고 있는지도 몰랐지만, 오직 매그너스만이 자신에게 그것을 줄 수 있는 유일한 사람이라는 것은 알고 있었다. 알렉은 산채로 불타는 것만 같이 뜨거웠고 너무 싸고 싶어서 죽을 것만 같았다.  
  
"너무 잘 해줬어." 매그는 그의 피부에 대고 소곤거렸고 지금까지 애무해왔던 것들을 잠시 멈췄다. "너 이러고 있으니까 정말 우아해 보이네, 달링."   
알렉은 눈을 꼭 감은채로 베개에 머리를 대고 훌쩍였다. 보통 때 같았으면 알렉은 이 관계에서 아름다운 것은 자신이 아니라고 항의했을 터였지만 매그는 자신을 마비시켜 어떤 생각도 못하게 했다. 그래서 알렉은 그냥 그 칭찬을 받아들였고 자신의 몸 안에 내려앉게 했는데, 그건 자신 안의 무언가 따스한 것을 깨웠고 내부에서부터 저를 깊이 만족시켰다.  
  
"제발..." 알렉은 다시 길게 신음했다. 사정할 것만 같은 걸 참고 있으면서 알렉은 지금까지 제가 갈망해왔던 달콤하고 제어되지 않은 황홀경을 느꼈다. 알렉이 필요로 하는 것은 오직 작은 자극 하나뿐이었다, 하나면 그를 무너지게 만들 수 있었다. "씹, 매그너스, 필요해요...뭔가, 뭐든, 그냥 제발요."  
  
알렉은 매그가 자신을 사정시켜주기 위해 제 성기를 조금 자극시켜 줄거라고 꽤 확신했지만, 매그는 그 자리에 가만히 고정되어 단 한번도 절 그런 방식으로 만져주지 않았다. 이건마치 고문과도 같았고, 알렉은 매우 꽉 감고 있는 자신의 눈꺼풀 사이로 점차 눈물이 솟아나는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 이걸 할 수 없었다, 쌀 수도 매그가 자신을 잡고 있는 것에 대해 저항할수도 그리고 좌절에 차 알렉이 입을 열어 비명을 지르려고 할 때ㅡ  
  
매그의 손이 알렉의 엉덩이를 잡았고, 날카롭고 달콤한 삽입이 고통과 쾌감을 동반하며 그를 놀래켰고 끝으로 떠밀었다. 알렉은 긴장했고 그의 몸은 순식간에 딱딱하게 굳었으며 그리고 사정했다. 제 얼굴을 베개에 파묻은 채로 소리를 지르면서 말이다. 그러나 매그는 멈추지 않았고, 알렉의 입구를 지분대는 매그의 혀는 너무나도, 너무나도 엄청났다. 행복의 작은 물결들이 사그라드는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 그 감정에 압도되어 흐느꼈다. 알렉은 제 성기가 다시 일어서는 것을 느꼈다. 마치 아직 끝나지 않았다는 것처럼, 자신이 밑에 깔린 시트에 잔뜩 사정한 적이 없었다는 것처럼 말이다.  
  
알렉은 남아있는 모든 체력을 소진한 채로 흐물흐물해졌고,매그가 마침내 자비를 가지고 자신에게서 떨어졌을 때에 몸을 그저 떨었다. 마치 마라톤이라도 뛰고 온 것처럼 거세게, 숨을 색색대며 몰아쉬고 들이쉬면서 알렉은 둥둥 떠다니는 듯한 기분으로 엔돌핀이 도는 것과 뼛속 깊이 충족감이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 주변에 마법이 일어나는 것과제 아래에 있던 젖은 자국이 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 월록과 데이트하는 것은 이렇게나 편리하다.  
  
가까이에 있던 매트리스가 푹 꺼지며, 알렉은 재앙과도 같이 흐트러진 제 머리칼에 매그가 손을 얽으며 곁으로 다가오는 것을 느낄수 있었다. 매그는 알렉에게 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울였는데 신선한 박하향이 났다. 알렉은 그가 입을 헹구기 위해 화장실에 다녀온 것인지 알지 못했다ㅡ자신이 기절했는지 아닌지도 확신하지 못했으니까ㅡ 아니면 그것도 유용한 마법 중 하나였던 것인지는 모르지만, 어쨌든 알렉은 그 행동에 감사했다.  
  
"날 봐줄래, 내 사랑?" 매그의 목소리는 조용했으나 확고했다. 알렉은 사실 눈을 뜨기 싫었지만 매그가 너무 상냥하게 부탁했기에, 매그를 위해 그렇게 했다. 아직 정상적인 호흡을 찾지 못한 상태였고 여전히 눈도 흐렸지만, 그래도 알렉은 매그가 혹시나 자신을 너무 몰아붙인 것은 아닐까 걱정했다는 것과 그가 안심하는 것을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 매그는 알렉에게 작고 따뜻한 미소를 지어보였다. "아, 거기 있었구나."   
  
"아니요." 알렉은 매그의 맨 어깨에 이마를 댄 채로 누르며 자세를 바꾸었다. "난 여기 없어요. 창피해서 죽느라 바쁘거든요." 알렉은 고개를 들어 매그를 쳐다보았다. "만지지도 않고 날 가게 하다니 믿을 수가 없어요."  
  
"난 널 충분히 만져준 것 같은데." 매그는 능글맞게 웃었으나 그 웃음은 자만심에 차 있었고 알렉은 제 머리를 풀썩 베개로 묻으며 미소지었다.   
  
"무슨 뜻인지 알잖아요." 알렉이 발끈했으나 그 소리는 왜인지 약하게 들렸다.  
  
"오, 달링." 매그는 킬킬거리며 웃었고 알렉의 등을 안고 있던 자세에서 서로의 가슴이 맞닿도록 자세를 바꾸었다. 매그는 제 다리를 완벽하게 맞물렸다. 알렉은 매그가 얼마나 단단하게 발기해 있는지를, 그리고 자신이 매그를 그렇게 만들었다는 것을 깨닫고 숨을 멈췄다. 자신이 바로 매그너스가 원하는 바로 그 사람이었으며, 그의 눈을 포식자의 것과도 같은 순수한 갈망으로 채우는 사람이었다. "오늘 너랑 할 것은 아직 시작도 안 했는걸."

 

매그는 알렉에게 길고 달콤한 키스를 하기위해 몸을 숙였고 알렉은 그 입에 대고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 무중력 상태인것만 같았고 머리에는 백색 소음으로 가득 채워져 다른 아무것도 인식할 수 없었다. 오직 매그너스만이 남아 있었다ㅡ 매그너스의 손길, 매그너스의 맛, 매그너스의 향기. 일찍이 샤워를 할 때 보았던 선반에 올려진 샌달우드 바디워시의 향기가 났다. 알렉은 키스를 조절하기 위해 노력하지 않았고 매그가 자신의 입 안을 탐험할 수 있도록 두며 제 팔을 허리와 팔에 감아 매그를 끌어당겼다. 무거울 수도 있었으나 실제적으로 알렉은 매그가 자신을 담요처럼 덮고 있는 것에서 오직 안정감만을 느꼈다. 매그가 자신을 리드하게 두는 것은 편안했다.  
  
매그의 입술이 마침내 제 것에서 아주 짧은 순간동안 떨어졌고 알렉은 입술을 쫓아 다른 키스를 보챘으나 매그는 더 멀리 움직였다. 매그는 여전히 알렉의 다리 사이에 앉아 있었고 알렉은 무릎으로 매그를 감싸고 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 손을 미끄러트리며 즐거움에 찬 신음을 지르게 만들었고, 부드럽고 장난스럽게 알렉의 허벅지도 어루만졌다.  
  
알렉은 너무나 놀랍고 경이로웠다. 매그는 알렉을 채워줄 수 있길 원했다. 자신에게 선택권이 있기만 한다면, 알렉은 자신이 영원토록 바라보고 싶은 것이었다. 매그는 그 이미지가 몇 년이고 또 몇 년이고 그 이후로도 제게 지속될 수 있도록 자신의 머릿속을 불태워 각인시키고 싶었다. 불멸의 삶을 살아오는 동안 매그는 이러한 존재를 본 적이 없었다. 이 젊은 네피림은 달과 모든 별들을 바라보듯 간절하게 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 알렉의 검은 머리는 안색과는 극명한 대비를 이루었다. 자신의 밑에 누운 알렉, 어두운 진홍빛의 우아한 침구 위 창백한 피부의 나체로 끝없이 몸을 뻗은 채 있는 알렉은 그와 극렬한 대비를 이루었다.  
  
알렉은 패러독스였다. 매그가 이전까지 마주치지 못한 수수께끼였다. 무한한 해를 지나 신선한 숨결이, 하나의 알아차릴 수 있는 개울이 되어 함께 섞였다. 알렉은 순수했다. 이것은알렉의 얼굴이 발그레하게 부끄러움으로 달아오를 때 증명된 사실이었다. 수줍음도 잘 탔고, 자신이 원하는 것이나 필요로 하는 것을 표현함에 있어서는 매우 조심스러웠다. 그러나 동시에, 알렉의 눈 안에는 열망이 엿보였고 기쁘게 해주고자 하는 갈망도 있었다. 무엇보다도 그 안에는, 매그에 대한 사랑이 있었다.  
  
이렇게나 아름다운 형상을 바라보며, 매그는 제 가슴이 마치 쥐어짜이는 것만 같이 고통스러움을 느꼈다. 눈물을 흘릴까 두려워 매그는 제 눈을 두어 번 깜박거렸다. 자신은 이러한 선물을 받을만한 자격이 없었다. 저 젊고 싱그러운 사랑이 가져다주는 이러한 류의 확고한 믿음을 받을 자격도 없었다. 악의와 자만심으로 가득찬 네피림들이 어떻게 이렇게 놀라우며 고통스러우리만치 정직하고 밝은 영혼을 창조해 낼 수 있었는지, 매그는 아마 평생 알 수 없을 것이었다.  
  
"알렉산더, 내 천사" 매그는 알렉에게 한 번 더 기대어 부드럽게 키스로 붉어지고 예민해진 알렉의 입술을 자신의 엄지로 문질렀다. "넌 날 숨쉴 수 없게 만들어."  
  
"조용히 해요." 알렉은 툴툴거렸으나 그 말에 진심은 결여되어 있었다. 매그는 낄낄대며 알렉의 입술에 제 엄지를 강하게 눌렀고 결국 알렉은 머뭇거리며 매그의 손가락 끝을 빨았다.  
  
"널 정말로 기분 좋게 만들어줄게." 키스를 마친 후 입을 떼고는 매그가 알렉의 입술에 대고 속삭였다. 알렉은 그 약속이 가진 육중한 무게에 몸을 떨었다. 알렉은 자신에게 별들을 보여줄 수 있는 매그의 능력에 대해 단 한순간도 의심해 본 적이 없었다. 이것에 대해 그들이 전에 얘기를 나누었을 때 매그는 단호했다. 얼마나 알렉이 받아들이기를 원하는지, 그리고 그 경험에서 무엇을 기대하는지, 부끄러운 대화이기는 했으나 알렉은 솔직해져야만 했고 대화의 끝에 알렉은 더 차분해졌다. 삽입 섹스와, 매그가 진정으로 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지를 알고 있다는 것을 완전하게 깨닫고 나서 말이다.  
  
그때 매그는 물었다. 솔직히 말하자면 꽤 직설적이었는데, 알렉이 자신에게 박고 싶은지 아니면 박히고 싶은지에 대한 것이었다. 알렉은 잠시동안 단어를 찾을 수 없어서 알 수 없는 무언가를 더듬거렸다. 결국에 알렉은 매그에게 첫 섹스는 자신이 받아들이는 쪽이 되기를 원한다고 얘기했다.  
  
매그를 박는것은 다음 번으로도 기다릴 수 있는 것이었다.  
  
화려하게 장식된 침대 옆의 협탁을 조금 뒤적거리다가 매그는 침대 바깥으로 떨어질 뻔 했다. 알렉이 그의 엉덩이를 붙잡지 않았더라면 떨어졌을 것이다. 이것은 그 둘을 폭소하게 했고 매그는 자신이 찾던 것을 찾자 환희에 찬 소리를 냈다. 매그가 자신이 찾은 것을 침대로 건네자 알렉은 제 얼굴을 타오르게 만드는 열기를 다시 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
"그러지 마." 매그는 제 검지로 알렉의 뺨을 톡 쳤고 그건 새 물품에 대한 알렉의 주의를 흐트러트렸다.  
  
"뭘 그러지 말아요?" 알렉은 제 위에 앉은 매그를 쳐다보며 눈썹을 찡그렸다.  
  
"너무 깊이 생각하지 말라고." 매그는 제 손을 알렉의 찌푸려진 눈썹에 대고 부드러이 문질렀다. "주름 생긴단 말이야."  
  
"천사시여, 매그너스." 알렉은 제 눈을 굴렸으나 어쨌든 입꼬리는 말려올라갔다. "오직 당신 생각뿐이에요, 맹세해요."  
  
"그래, 좋아." 매그는 마치 자신이 알렉을 위해 준비한 대단한 유혹의 기회를 망치기라도 한 듯이 한숨을 쉬었다. "천사 얘기가 나와서 말인데..."  
  
"세상에, 안돼요." 알렉은 다시 웃었다. "그냥 안돼요. 지금 멈춰야 안 창피할걸요."  
  
"아, 알렉산더. 내가 확실히 말했다고 생각했는데." 매그의 목소리에 담긴 유머러스함이 눈 깜짝할 새에 사라지고는 무언가 무겁고 끌어당기는 것으로 바뀌었다. "나 지금부터 당분간은 멈출 계획 없어."  
  
알렉은 숨을 들이켰고 매그는 제 무릎 위에서 자세를 약간 바꾸었다. 매그가 발기한 것은 누가 보더라도 매우 명백했다. 매그의 성기는 잔뜩 서서 프리컴을 흘리며 그가 입은 새틴 바지 위로 젖은 자국을 남기고 있었다. 알렉은 매그의 것에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었고 갈망에 차 눈을 무겁게 깜박거렸다.  
  
매그는 천천히, 어떠한 규칙도 없이 알렉의 몸을 쓸었고 알렉의 손목을 단단히 움켜쥐었는데 멍이 들 정도는 아니었다. 느리게, 사랑을 담아, 매그는 알렉의 손을 머리 위로 고정시켰고 알렉의 떨리는 손가락을 들어 베개들 중 하나를 꽉 붙잡도록 했다.   
  
"날 위해 착한 아이가 되어 손 올리고 있어줘요, 내 사랑." 매그는 말했다. 알렉은 목 뒤에서 울리는 작고 간절한 신음소리를 참을 수 없었다. 매그의 그 단어들로 인해 알렉의 가슴 안에서는 녹은 용암과 같이 뜨거운 감정이 치솟고 있었다. 할 수 있었다, 알렉은 자신이 그럴 수 있단 것을 알았다. 착하게 굴 거고 말도 잘 들을 거고ㅡ  
  
알렉의 꼬리에 꼬리를 문 생각은 멈췄는데 사실 그날 밤 알렉의 생각 회로는 백 번도 넘게 그랬다. 어째서인지 매그는 자신의 무릎에서 내려와 신경을 쓰지 않다가 이제는 자신을 다시 어루만지고 있었다. 매그는 한 손의 손가락으로는 장난스레 성기의 기둥을 따라 애무하며, 다른 손으로는 아까 매그가 알렉의 세계를 깨부순 이후로 왠지 풀려 있는 입구를 다정하고 둥글게 문지르고 있었다.  
  
알렉은 정말 우아해 보였다. 매그는 이러한 단어를 가볍게 사용하는 사람은 아니었으나, '정교하게 아름답다'거나 '휘황찬란하게 빛난다'과 같은 단어들이 자신의 입 밖으로 거의 나올 뻔 했다. 알렉, 내 아름다운 이. 수줍었던 알렉산더는 언제나 자신을 좀먹어가던 걱정과 초조함을 극복해냈고 그 과정에는 어떤 것도 없이, 순전히 매그의 손길만이 있었다. 알렉의 고개는 뒤로 젖혀졌는데 붉은 시트 위 흩어진 흑발은 흐트러진 후광과도 같아 보였다. 매그의 요청에 복종하느라 알렉의 손은 베개를 쥐어짰다가 또 놓았다가 하고 있었는데, 감히 그것을 놔버릴 생각은 하지도 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉의 눈은 꽉 감겼고 입술은 깊고 떨리는 숨을 뱉어내느라 열렸다. 알렉의 움직임은 본능적으로 매그가 자신을 자극해대는 행동에 박자를 맞추어 조화를 이루고 있었다.  
  
과거에 매그는 연인들이 꽤 많았다. 그렇지만 이 모든 시간을 살아오는 동안, 알렉산더가 그랬던 것만큼이나 자신의 심장을 아프게 했던 이는 기억할 수 없었다.  
  
월록은 다시 움직였고 네피림의 옆에 누웠다. 한 손은 여전히 알렉의 입구를 지분대고 있었다. 부끄럽지도 않은지, 매그가 더 잘 움직일 수 있도록 알렉의 허벅지는 쉽사리 더 넓게 열렸는데 아마 알렉은 시간이 지나면 분명 그것을 수치스러워 할 것이었다. 매그는 협탁에서 찾아낸 젤을 집어들었다.  
  
정확히 말하자면 핑거링은 처음이 아니었다. 알렉이 지금 이 순간까지 이것을 익숙하게 느끼도록 미끌거리고 따뜻한 손가락이 안을 넓히는 행위를 몇 번 시도한 적이 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 두 개 이상 받아들인 적이 없었다. 매그는 천천히, 아주 천천히 삽입했고 섀도우헌터를 끝없고 여유로운 키스로 방해했다. 안쪽에서 알렉을 귀여워하는 자신의 손가락을 따라 알렉이 움직일 때까지 매그는 곧 일어날 일을 위해 알렉을 충분히 이완시켰다. 알렉은 자신을 밀고 들어오는 세번째 손가락을 느낄 때 조금 놀란 듯 했고 매그는 멈칫했다. 알렉의 몸이 침입을 거부하며 닫히고 있었다.  
  
"착하지." 매그는 속삭이고는 머리를 기울여 알렉의 유두를 길게 핥았다. 그 효과는 즉각적이었는데 알렉은 끙끙거리는 신음을 내며 그 순간 모든 것을 잊어버렸다. 매그는 기뻐서 콧소리를 내고는 머리 위의 베개를 움켜쥔 알렉의 손 하나를 잡아내려 알렉의 성기 위에 두었다. 알렉은 고통스러우리만치 예민한 기둥에 제 손을 감아쥔 채 반 정도를 잡아당기며 몸을 달달 떨었다.  
  
"네 스스로 하는게 보고 싶어, 달링." 매그는 알렉의 목에 코를 부볐고 그 피부 아래를 내달리는 거친 맥박을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉이 만들어내는 소리는 가냘프게 운다라고밖에 표현될 수 없다시피 했고 그 순간의 알렉은 정확하게 행동할 수 없는 것처럼 보였으나, 몇 초가 지나고 알렉은 매그의 말을 따랐다. 알렉의 손가락은 천천히 움직여 제 성기를 규칙적으로 흔들었다. 매그가 찔러넣는 손가락에 맞춰 가끔씩 예민한 귀두를 문지르며, 알렉은 신음했다.  
  
매그는 자신이 한 밤에 알렉을 두 번, 혹은 세 번까지도 가게 만들 수 있을지 궁금해졌다.  
  
매그는 정말로 도전을 좋아했다. 항상 말이다.

 

매그는 조금 바라보는 것만으로도 자신을 전율케 하는 알렉의 몸을 내려다보았다. 길게 뻗은 몸 위 붉어진 가슴과 평평한 배 위에는 어두운 털이 나 있었는데 매그는 거기에 코를 비비고 싶었다. 궁수의 강인한 팔은 아마 벽에 대고 섹스를 할 때에도 그를 문제없이 들어올릴 수 있을 것이었다ㅡ그리고 그건 그다지 사랑스러운 이미지가 아니었기에 다음을 위해 마음속에 간직하기로 했다. 알렉의 몸에 완벽하게 맞는 길이와 크기를 가진 성기는 세게 주먹을 쥐어 생긴 틈을 따라 나타났다가 숨었다가 하고 있었다. 강단있는 근육과 부드러운 피부를 지닌 알렉의 다리는 절정의 물결을 연속하여 맞은 뒤로 계속해서 살짝씩 떨리고 있었다.  
  
매그는 어떻게 이 젊고 아름다운 네피림이 대천사 라지엘로부터 주어진 선물처럼 자신의 앞에 누워있는 것이 가능할 수가 있는 것인지 도저히 이해할 수 없었다. 몇 세기나 나이를 먹은 늙은 월록에게 열정이 넘치는 남학생과 같은 열망을 느끼게 하는지도 말이다.  
  
그들은 박자를 맞췄다ㅡ매그는 손가락을 찔러넣었고 알렉은 주먹을 쥐며 견뎌냈는데 매그가 알렉 안의 특정 부분으로 깊이 들어갔을 때 알렉은 떨면서 길게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 매그는 알렉의 세게 뛰어대는 목의 움푹 들어간 부분에 입술을 대고 누르며 심장 박동을 느꼈고, 자신이 방금까지 입으로 물고 빠느라 꼿꼿이 선 알렉의 유두 위와 어떠한 망설임 없이도 자신을 향해 열리는 알렉의 입술에도 제 입술을 내렸다. 매그가 알렉 안쪽에 있는 부드럽고 돌출된 부분을 문질렀을 때 알렉은 목이 졸리는 듯한 목소리를 냈고, 알렉의 몸은 긴장하며 매그의 손가락을 단단하게 조여물었다.  
  
"아," 매그는 마치 자신이 알렉의 몸 안에 손가락 세 개를 넣은 적이 없다는 듯이 일상적으로 말했다. "여기구나."  
  
매그는 그 스팟 근방들을 자극하며 매번 찔러넣을 때마다 스팟을 스치도록 했는데, 각도를 고려했을 때 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 매그가 그 곳을 만질 때마다 알렉은 가장 아름다운 소리를 들려주었는데 뇌에서부터 바로 입으로 이어지는 필터는이미 무의식의 상태에 도달한 것처럼 보였다. 제 성기를 말아쥔 알렉의 손은 여전히 뿌리 부분을 잡은 채 거기 있었는데 마치 오르가즘을 지연시키는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 매그는 그것을 허락하지 않았고, 그래서 _알렉은 그럴 수 없었다._  
  
"스스로를 계속 만지라고 내가 말했을텐데." 매그는 알렉의 귓바퀴를 살짝 깨물며 귀에 대고 속삭였다. "날 위해서 착하게 굴고 싶지 않아?"  
  
"오 신이시여," 알렉은 베개에 깊이 머리를 묻고는 환희로 몸을 둥글게 만 채 울부짖었다. 알렉은 제 성기를 놓았는데 성기는 고통스러울 정도로 붉게 발기한 상태였다. "못 하겠어요, 너무," 섀도우헌터는 눈물로 반짝이는 눈에 황홀경을 담은 채로 눈꺼풀을 열어 매그의 반응을 살폈다. "아직 가고 싶지 않아요, 당신이 내 안에 들어오기 전까지는,"  
  
매그의 심장이 툭 떨어졌고 심장이 그 기능을 회복하기까지는 몇 초가 걸렸다. 알렉이 잠깐만 봐달라고 다시 애원하기 전까지 말이다. 제 손으로 알렉을 쓸며 알렉에게서 신음을 이끌어낸 매그는 여전히 알렉의 손을 성기에서 떼게 하지는 않았다. 알렉은 과도한 흥분상태 바로 직전이었고 매그도 아직 알렉이 가버리길 원하지 않았기에, 잠깐 속도를 늦추는 것은 좋은 생각처럼 여겨졌다.  
  
"알렉산더," 매그는 네피림의 벌어진 입에 대고 속삭였다. "네가 날 원한다면, 넌 날 가질 수 있어. 난 네 거야."  
  
"제발, 매그너스." 알렉은 조용한 키스의 자비를 바라며 제 고개를 약간 기울이고는 속삭였다. 달콤하고, 이상하게도 수줍은 제스쳐였다. 수줍음에 대한 부분은 오래 전에 다 지나왔다고 생각해 왔었는데 말이다. 알렉은 제 다른 손으로 이제는 푹 젖은 실크로 감싸여있는 매그의 돌처럼 단단한 성기를 쥐었다. 매그는 헉 하고 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었고 짧은 순간 동안 월록 마크가 나타났다. 곧 다시 매그가 조절해 사라졌지만 말이다. "더 이상 장난치지 말아요."  
  
"네가 바라는대로, 내 천사."  
  
매그가 애칭이나 펫네임을 사용할 때마다 알렉은 매번 사랑스럽게 떨었는데 이번도 그랬다. 매그는 부드럽고 다정하게 알렉에게 키스했고 그 안에 모든 사랑을 쏟아부었다. 매그는 알렉의 몸 안에서 제 손가락을 빼냈고, 네피림은 공허한 느낌에 안타까워하는 소리를 냈다. 매그는 알렉을 편안하게 하기 위해 몸 옆면을 위에서부터 쓸었고 알렉의 숨이 진정될 때까지 기다렸다. 매그는 알렉의 벌어진 허벅지 옆으로 이동해 더 이상 느려지는 것을 기다리지 못하고 손을 딱 튕겨 제가 입은 바지를 없앴다. 알렉은 매그의 허리에 팔을 감았고 그를 가까이 당겼다. 젤과 프리컴으로 질척이는 그들의 성기가 부벼지자 알렉은 그 느낌에 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
매그는 제 손을 알렉의 가슴에 올린 채로 손끝에 와닿는 거센 박동을 느꼈다. 자신의 밑에서 알렉은 이완되었고 순종적이었다. 알렉은 자신을 매트리스로 누르는 매그의 몸까지도 환영하고 있었다. 알렉은 부드럽고 연약해 보였는데 이는 그가 매일 수행해 나가는 역할인 강하고 조용한 타입과는 완전히 반대로 보였다. 매그가 자신의 모든 감정을 볼 수 있게 활짝 열린 채로,  알렉은 이렇게 노출되어 있는 것이 편한 것처럼 보였다.  
  
그 믿음. 그것이 매그를 무섭게 만들었다. 매그는 두려움이라는 감정에 익숙하지 않았다. 잘 알지 못하지만 합법적인 섀도우헌터들은 분명히 자신보다 낫지 않았다. 알렉의 믿음은 정직했고 올곧았는데 그것이야말로 매그가 평생 보물처럼 귀중히 여기며 보호해야 할 어떤 것이었다ㅡ시간의 흐름이 어딘가로 그 어떤 것을 데려가 버릴지라도 말이다.  
  
매그는 알렉에게 다시 키스하고는 일찍이 거기에 뒀던 콘돔을 잡기 위해 손을 뻗었고 포장을 뜯었다. 그리고는 알렉과 여전히 시선을 맞춘 채로 콘돔을 매끄럽게 자신의 것에 씌웠다. 매그는 알렉이 다시 약간 초조해 보이는 것을 눈치챘으나 더 이상 신경을 쓰기에는 자신도 이미 한계였다.  
  
"아프면 말해줘." 매그는 쌓아뒀던 베개들 중 한개를 당겨 알렉의 엉덩이 밑으로 받쳐주었고 맞게 자리를 잡아준 뒤 제 팔뚝에 알렉의 양 다리를 걸고는 말했다. "꼭 그래야 해."  
  
알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉의 손은 시트를 가볍게 붙잡고 있었고 눈은 닫혀 있었는데 그는 잠시동안 매그의 귀두가 제 구멍을 문지르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 스스로에게 긴장을 풀라고 강요하며 입술을 벌렸고 코로 숨을 들이마시며 입으로는 숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉은 매그가 제 안으로 좀 더 깊이 미끄러져 들어오는 것을 느꼈고, 그 이후에 자신의 몸은 침입자를 환영하지 않기로 결정해 고통이 전신을 조여들게 만들었다. 알렉의 한 손은 매그의 팔을 붙잡고 있었는데 매그의 팔은 여전히 알렉의 허벅지에 감긴 상태였고, 불만족스러운 소리가 알렉의 입에서 나왔다.  
  
"쉬이이." 매그 역시도 얼어붙어 굳어 있었지만 알렉을 얼렀고, 네피림이 적응하도록 두었다. 알렉이 이완되기 전까지 그는 심지어 뺄 수도 움직일 수도 없게 미친듯이 조여대는 알렉의 내벽을 느낄 수 있었다. "잘 하네. 진짜 잘 하고 있어."  
  
알렉은 끙끙거렸는데 매그가 보기에 그건 고통과는 전혀 거리가 먼 신음이었다. 몇 센치쯤 더 넣은 후에 매그는 그를 이끌어줄 필요도 없었고 매그는 알렉을 안을 수 있도록 몸을 숙였다. 매그가 팔꿈치에 여전히 걸고 있는 다리도 자세가 바뀌었는데 그 각도는 알렉을 울게 만들었다. 다행히도 그건 고통어린 소리는 아니었고 무엇보다도 놀라움에 가까웠다.  
  
매그가 할 수 있는 곳까지 알렉의 안으로 깊이 들어가는 데에는 꽤 시간이 필요했고, 끝까지 다 넣고 나자 둘 다 몸을 떨고 있었다ㅡ매그는 제 사랑이 드디어 절 받아들였다는 것에 대해, 알렉은 매그의 육체가 자신에게 보내오는 뒤섞여진 신호들 때문이었다. 매그를 자신의 안에 품은 것은 이상하게 느껴졌다. 완전히 나쁘지도 않았지만 좋지도 않았다. 고통 때문에 알렉의 발기한 성기는 약간 죽으려고 했으나 매그는 천천히 성기를 흔들며 발기가 지속되도록 했고, 알렉이 불편한 감정을 느끼지 못하도록 방해했다.  
  
"네 안 정말 기분 좋아, 내 사랑." 마침내 쳐올릴 수 있게 되자 매그는 그르렁거리며 신음했다. 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이 안으로 짓쳐넣었고 알렉의 턱을 따라 자그마한 키스들의 비를 내리며 쓸었는데 그건 알렉을 한숨쉬게 만들었다. "진짜 너무 조이네..."  
  
"뭐, 그래요." 알렉은 숨도 못쉰채로 키득거리며 웃었다. 알렉의 목은 쉰 소리를 냈는데 며칠간 사용하지 않은 것처럼 들렸다. "처녀지니까요. 기억하죠?"  
  
"이제 더이상은 아니지." 매그도 씩 하고는 미소짓고는 자신의 사랑에게 입맞출 수 있도록 머리를 살짝 들어올렸다. 매그가 알렉의 다리를 내려놓자 섀도우헌터는 한 다리로 매그의 허리를 껴안았고 다른 다리로도 똑같이 그 행동을 취했다.  
  
"움직여도 돼요. 그냥...천천히 해요." 알렉이 속삭였다. 매그는 자신의 양쪽 팔로 알렉의 머리를 안았고 알렉의 나이와 피부에 새겨진 유연성룬에 감사하며 맞는 각도로 엉덩이를 구부렸다.  
  
알렉은 인스티튜트 선생님도 이 룬이 _이러한_ 용도로도 사용될 수 있을 것이라는 사실을 미리 예측못했으리라 생각했다.  
  
초반 몇 분 동안 매그에게는 박자가 없다시피 했다. 간신히 움직일만큼이었기에 좋다거나 나쁘다거나 하고 느낄 틈이 없었다. 매우 초반을 제외하고 그다지 아프지는 않았는데, 알렉은 미친 수준으로 전희를 많이 한 것이 그 이유의 상당량을 차지한다고 생각했다. 처음에는 대부분 움직임이었고 알렉은 딱히 어떤 느낌이 없었다. 알렉은 그보다는 마침내 제 _안에_ 매그가 들어왔다는 사실과 자신들이 가능한 한 가장 친밀한 방식으로 즐기고 있다는 것에 집중했다. 매그의 가슴에 제 팔을 둘러 감싸안은 채로 알렉은 매그의 등 근육이 떨리는 것을 느꼈고, 매그가 너무 거칠거나 빠르지 않게 하기 위해서 참으려고 노력하는 것을 느꼈다. 그 사실은 알렉의 심장을 부풀어오르게 했다. 매그가 자신을 조심히 신경써서 다루고 있다는 것과, 밤 내내 알렉이 즐기는 것에만 모든 초점을 맞추고 있다는 사실을 아는 것만으로도 제 첫경험은 잊지 못할 날이 될 것이었다.  
  
"아." 각도를 바꿔 약간 깊이 찔러 넣었을 때 알렉은 신음했다. '좋지도 나쁘지도 않음'에서 '정말 진짜로 끝내줌'으로 바뀌었다. "아, 씹..."  
  
"좋아?" 매그는 같은 동작을 반복하며 물었고 알렉은 미친듯이 고개를 끄덕이며 신음했다.  
  
"그거 다시 해줘요," 네피림이 요구했고 매그는 그 말대로 하며, 알렉을 떨게 만드는 특정 각도를 쑤셔주었다.  
  
매그는 여전히 알렉 위에서 부드럽고 조심스럽게 움직이고 있었다. 혹시나 불편하지 않을까 알렉의 신호를 찾으면서 말이다. 그러나 파도처럼 떨리는 알렉의 몸에서 긴장은 사라진 듯, 마침내 알렉은 완화되어 즐기고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 매그는 더이상 오래 기다릴 수가 없었기에 걱정스러워 하면서도 조금 더 빠르게 짓쳐넣었으나 알렉은 바뀐 속도를 싫어하는 것 같지 않았다. 정확히는, 그 반대였다.  
  
"지금의 네 모습을 너도 볼 수 있다면 좋을 텐데." 둘 다 좋게 느끼는 더 빠른 속도로 쳐올리면서, 매그는 알렉의 목에 대고 속삭였다. "넌 정말 아름다워, 이렇게 날 잘 받아들이다니. 넌꼭 이걸 위해 태어난 것만 같아. 오직 나만을 위해서 말이야."    
  
알렉은 끙끙대며 매그의 등을 긁었고 근육 사이로 손가락을 파묻었다. 그 때 매그를 즐겁게 하는 생각이 떠올랐는데, 천장에 거울을 설치해서 제 연인에게 자신이 알렉을 박아줄 때 그의 얼굴에 떠오르는 표정을 보도록 하게 하는 것이었다.  
  
나중에 그 아이디어를 시도해 볼 수도 있을 것이다.  
  
매그는 제 무게를 한 팔에 실었고, 다른 팔로는 알렉의 성기를 감아쥐어 알렉을 흐느끼며 신음하게 만들었다. 그 동안 깊고 느리게 쳐올리던 매그는, 속도를 바꾸어 제가 알고 있는 곳에 각도를 맞춰 짧고 빠르고 강하게 쳐올렸다.  
  
"매그너스!" 알렉의 울음은 동등한 경이와 환희로 차 있었고 매그는 자신의 성기를 물고있는 알렉의 몸이 바들바들 떨리는 것을 느끼며 목을 울려 신음했다. 매그는 알렉의 전립선을 짓이기며 긁어대고 있었다. "아 세상에, 멈추지 마요, 멈추지 말아요, 거기..."    
  
"날 봐," 매그가 말했다. 매그의 목소리는 조용했지만 그가 요청하고 있었기에 알렉은 복종했다. 알렉은 초록빛이 도는 금빛 홍채를 바라보았다. 매그는 자신이 알렉을 박는 동안 계속 그를 바라보고 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 얼굴 위에 떠오르는 감정이 시시각각으로 변하는 것을, 자신이 알렉의 몸 안을 자극하며 별이 튀게 할 때마다 알렉이 어떻게 반응하는지를 바라보고 있었다. "너무 잘해줬어, 달링." 매그는 알렉의 성기를 더 강하게 움켜쥐었다. "갈 것 같아?"  
  
알렉은 도저히 말을 할 수 있을 것 같지가 않아서 고개를 끄덕였다. 몇 분 동안 알렉이 한 것이라고는 대부분 흐느끼며 신음한 것과 끙끙대는 것뿐이었다.  
  
"말을 해야지, 내 사랑." 매그는 속도를 느리게 하여 천천히 찔러넣기 시작했고 알렉은 실망스러운 듯한 신음을 냈다. "원하는 걸 말해. 그럼 내가 그렇게 해줄 테니까."  
  
"ㅆㅡ씨발!" 매그가 느리게 허리를 돌리면서 끝까지 뺐다가 넣었고, 스팟을 약하게 스치고 지나가게 하자 알렉은 울면서 흐느꼈다. 아직 싸버릴 수는 없었다, 매그너스의 손이 제 성기 밑동을 세게 조이고 있었고, 매그너스는 아직 자신을 만족스럽다는 듯이 바라봐 주지 않았다, 매그너스에게는 _착한_ 아이이고 싶었다. "할 것 같아요, 매그너스..." 알렉은 목이 졸리는 듯한 소리를 냈고, 알렉의 손은 매그의 등에서 목 뒤쪽으로 주르르 미끄러져 내려오며 매그의 검은 머리카락을 약하게 잡아당겼다. "ㅆ-싸고 싶어요, 제발, 제바ㅡ아, 세상에!"  
  
알렉의 정신없는 애원은 울부짖음으로 끝났다. 매그가 미친듯한 속도로 더 세고 빠르게 쳐올렸을 때의 일이었다. 알렉의 손이 미끄러져 매그의 머리칼을 놓친 채 매그의 어깨를 너무도 세게 쥐고 있었지만 매그는 그 속도를 유지했다. 아마 나중에, 매그의 어깨에는 멍이 들 것이었다.  
  
"가도 돼, 알렉산더." 매그는 조금 간절하게 말했다. 알렉이 그 쾌락의 끝을 넘어서도록, 그래서 자신 또한 뒤따를 수 있기를 바라면서 말이다. 매그의 엄지는 제 연인의 귀두를 둥글리고 있었고 그것으로 충분했다. 가버리는 동안 알렉은 매그의 목에 제 일그러진 얼굴을 묻었고 몸은 멈췄으며, 죽어가는 사람처럼 할딱거렸는데 도저히 숨을 제 마음대로 할 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 알렉은 제 입에서 나오는 소리와 매그가 욕을 내뱉는 소리의 절반 정도만을 간신히 알아들었다. 매그는 여전히 제 안으로 짓쳐넣고 있었는데 곧 알렉은 아무것도 기억할 수 없었다.  
  
알렉이 정신이 들고 감각이 돌아왔을 때 느낀 것은 자신의 등을 위아래로 쓰다듬는 손가락이었다. 창문을 통해 보이는 달의 위치가 크게 변하지 않았기에 알렉은 시간이 그리 많이 흐르지는 않았음을 알 수 있었다. 알렉은 천천히 느리게 눈을 깜박이고서는 자신이 반쯤은 매그 옆에 누운채로 반은 매그 위에 올라가 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 시트는 새 것처럼 보였고 둘 다 깨끗했는데, 알렉은 이것이야말로 자신이 익숙해져야 할 유용한 마법의 종류 중 하나라고 생각했다.  
  
"나 기절했어요?" 알렉이 물었다. 알렉의 손은 매그의 배꼽 부근과 배를 덮은 부드러운 피부를 쓰다듬기 위해 움직였다.  
  
"1분정도." 매그는 대답했다. "칭찬으로 들을게."  
  
"10점 만점에 10점입니다, 추천해드려요!" 알렉은 한숨쉬며 제 눈을 감았고 매그는 소리내어 웃었다.  
  
"완벽한 리뷰에 감사드립니다." 매그는 음흉한 미소를 지었으나 그 이후 약간 더 심각한 표정을 지었다. "이제 솔직히 말해봐, 달링. 괜찮은거야?"  
  
알렉은 콧노래를 부르며 눈을 감고 매그의 어깨에 코를 부벼대며 매그의 살갗에 작은 키스를 남겼다. 알렉은 매그의 호흡이 작은 제스쳐를 눈치채는 것을 들을 수 있었다.  
  
"끝내줬어요."  
  
매그는 다시 웃었다. "너 이거 좋았나보네. 네 필터가 제대로 일을 안하고 있잖아."  
  
"조용히 해요. 이제 자요. 누군가가 날 정말 힘들게 만들었다구요."  
  
"그렇게 말한다면야. 널 쉬게 해 줘야 공평하겠네."    
  
길고 긴 침묵이 있었고 알렉이 막 잠에 빠져들려고 하는 참에 매그의 목소리가 다시 그를 깨웠다.  
  
"알렉산더?"   
  
알렉은 으응 하고 콧소리만을 냈다. 비록 거의 잠에 들었지만 여전히 깨어있다는 것을 매그에게 알리기 위해서 말이다.  
  
"천장에 거울 다는 거 어떻게 생각해?"


End file.
